LUSTY LEMONADE LOVERS
by ewefruit14
Summary: valentines day story of how just a little lemonade can go a long way! P.S finn gets alittle treat :  for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

LUSTY LEMONADE LOVERS

"Die you baby popping beast!", Finn said flipping over the wooden lemonade stand that was in between them. Both starring fiendishly eye to eye as the plump shaped baby man, with stubby arms and little legs sipped the last of his lemonade glass. "Mmm…delicious", he said crushing the empty glass as he smiled showing his razor sharp teeth to Finn. "Ha-ha" the fiend laughed his voice echoing throughout the open grassy plains, sun gleaming down on their faces, "you don't want to go to war with me little blond boy! I will absolutely crush you", he said flying up to Finns stone cold silent face, " I will strain your innards making them perfect for my baths soaps and candle ornaments! Yes, yes! Little skinny boy vanilla flavored candles I will call them", he said faces now touching. Finn looked at him fist growing tighter against his sweaty palms as his parched lips muttered "nobody drinks my pink lemonade and gets away with it", before yelling out a blood curdling "yaa!" And upper cutting the hideous baby in the chin, sending him flying miles away as his love arrows flew out his backpack, scattering everwhere across the grassy plain.

"Ahh, my fist!", Finn cried grabbing his hand "that baby's face was harder than peppermint butlers chocolate drops!"

"Finn, Finn", Jake yelled running to the scene "I finally found my dollar it was in the-whoa?" he said looking at the scattered crime of lemonade products, "did you get into another fight? I was only gone for five minutes!"

"No" Finn said looking sheepishly down at his black shoes

"Where then where's gumdrop girl she said she'd save me a glass of lemonade while I ran off to get money?"

"Oh well she left like a trillion years ago, dude".

"A trillion years ha?" he said curiously.

"Don't worry about it Jake" he said taking his yellow paw, "let's just go to candy market and get some powdered lemonade"

"Okay", he said disappointedly "well while where at it can we pick up some cotton candy biscuits, I'm starving "

"Sure Jake", Finn said with a smile.

Later on that afternoon…

"Oh yeah, shaky, bakey, lovin time! Open up girl you'll be mine! Stick my biscuits in your oven! In ten minutes I'll be munchin!" Finn and Jake sang in their kitchen as Bmo sat on the counter top playing music.

"Bmo want biscuit time!" the little green robot sang as she wiggled up and down.

"In ten minutes Bmo" Jake replied putting them into the oven.

"Ding dong!" the door bell harshly rang.

"I'll get it", Finn said rushing to the wooden door next to the kitchen hoping it was princess bubblegum to say hello.

"We'll hey", he said looking up at lumpy space princess.

"Ugh!" She said as her purple bodacious round body shoved through the door past Finn "what took you so lumpin long, its hatt, my lady lumps where starting to get all sticky out side!"

"Sorry Lsp", Finn said closing the door.

"Ugh whatever! Like princess bubblegum is throwning a small party for valentines day, in her lumpin palace or watever and she flippin invited you, here" , she said showing him an invite.

Okay well then I gue- he said getting cut off mid sentence.

"And not even me? what a freakin pink dirt glob! I mean I thought me and PB where tight ya know? Like BFFL's but I guess not!"

"Well I'm sor-"

"And then she tells me to handout some invites! Without even giving me one, I mean are you cereal? Gosh I'm ganna go over brads house for some love!, at least he cares about me!, bye fan!", She said closing the door behind her before Finn could get a word in egdewise.

"Well that was weird?" Finn said walking up to Jake "so are we going?"

"Sure, so you can spend valentine's day with your ladaaa".

"What why would I spend valentine's day with PB that's horrible".

"Dude do you even know what valentine's day is?

"Yeah, it's the day of hearts and the color red, where you rip out unworthy people's hearts and their blood runs ramped through the streets, creating a day of lost dreams and despair, Duh!"

"Ahh okay?" Jake said calmly backing away "I'm ganna go grab the biscuits and then we can go to her party, just don't do what you just said there okay?"

"Pssh fine!"

Later that night…..

"Thanks for coming over guys", PB gushed as Finn and Jake arrived walking into the palaces dark basement, decorated with hearts that acquired two pink couches and a snack table.

"No problem" .

"Marceline and a few others should be coming over soon", she said walking over to them in a green skirt and gray shirt.

"Knock knock", a female voice sang from the other side of the door.

"Well speak of the devil it's her" she said opening the door "hey Marceline".

"Wats up guys", the vampires said nonchalantly as she carried in a drink tray. "I brought you guys some yellow lemonade, my neighbor gave it to me but I can't eat yellow" she said handing it over to PB.

" Wow Marceline you look mathematical today?"

"Thanks Finn", she said as he starred at her red leather dress and black heels

"Gosh Marceline this lemonade is so good" PB said chugging the last drop "oh no I gatta run to the potty".

"And so are these Carmel chips", jake yelled from the snack table.

"Hey so Finn remember that one time whe-

"Finn!", PB yelled from the bathroom cutting off Marceline, and forcing her to turn blood red. "Can you come here for a sec the toilets clogged"

"Uhh sure?", he said walking into the small sized pink bathroom, connected to the basement "where's the plunger princess bubblegum?"

"The toilets not clogged Finn", she said shutting the door behind her and sitting Finn down on the porcelain pink toilet.

"I've been on to you for a while now and I know you like me"

"Of course I do you're my friend", he said curiously.

"Yes but don't you want me more than as a friend Finn?", she said now sitting hard against his lap on the toilet.

"Uuhh"

" Take of your hat" she said ripping it off exposing his short blond hair, "oooh, I can see you got a haircut, sexy, ya see Finn my boy, I'm not a desperate candy woman but when I want it I take it" she said massaging his thighs. "And you're such a pretty young thing, I wanna make your day".

"Bu-but".

"sssh no talking", she said taking off her gray tank top exposing her pink breast. "Let's keep it down", it was too late for Finn his blood began to pump harder, testosterone running though his stood up wearing nothing but a green skirt and put her waist line on his soft un-kissed lips "take it of finny boy", she said with a corked raspberry smile.

Without hesitation his soft skinny hands slid up her warm pink legs, slowly sliding the skirt off, exposing every inch of her body. "Now my little trolip your turn". He quickly shimmied of his blue shorts and yanked of his light blue shirt throwing it on the purple tiled floor.

She then lifted him off the toilet and onto her red sink where she placed his naked body against the mirror on top of the counter, surprisingly his medium sized penis started to grow larger as blood began to flow faster. She climbed on top of him, their lips calmly meeting as his virgin hands strongly gripped her backside , rubbing across her butt and to some unfamiliar regions of her lower mid section.

"Stick your finger in it", she said licking his face, "or I'll stop", scared of her threat he swiftly injected his index finger into her pink flaps, and began to push it in and out, pretending it was his penis, forcing her moan un controllably.

The kissing stopped and she slowly reached for the drawer on the side of the sink still on top his body ,pulling out blueberry whipped creamed and sprinkles, his eyes widened as she hoped off his lap and spayed his plump penis with whipped cream and put sprinkle's on the tip.

"What are you ganna do to me now, I'm not a sundae?, he said yearning for an answer.

"Nothing, but can you please feed my down stairs it hungry?", she said climbing back on top of him, he nodded yes still in a vegetable like state. "Good", she said as she began to force his dessert penis inside her, making squishy sounds as she began to gyrate on top of him, his eyes rolled back in astonishment that the girl of his dreams was now giving him the most pleasurable moment of his life, but it all came crashing down when Marceline flew the door open, her fiery black hair rising in amazement of what she saw, and without a word she stormed in yanking Princess bubblegum by her pink hair throwing her naked body onto the tile floor.

"You bubble popping slut! You knew I had feelings for him and you go pleasure him!", she said eyes now red.

"Fuck you!", PB said jumping on Marceline.

"I hate you" she said as she wrestled PB into the pink bathtub and banged her against the water nozzle.

"Your just jealous", PB said as the shower turned on glazing them with cold water "wait", PB cried out, soaking in the bottom of the tub, "it's the lemonade you gave me the lemonade!"

"What?"

"Yeah as soon as I sipped it I wanted to have sex with the first thing I saw, Finn, this is your fault you enchanted the lemonade!".

"Is that true marcy?", Finn finally said naked it the corner.

"No", she said climbing out of the tub, my neighbor Mr. cupid did, he said it would only enchant you if u drank it, not everybody else, that's why I served it to you guys, I'm lonely okay, I thought if you fell in lust with me I wouldn't be so pathetic looking on valentine's day".

"Really?", PB said climbing out of the tub.

"Really Princess, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you".

"It's okay , I forgive you".

" And I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to take advantage of you either, I didn't know how strong the spell was" she said walking up to him.

"It's okay he said slipping on his pants, "at least I'm not a virgin anymore, I finally have something on the ice king", he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine!" the beautifully fanged Queen yelled as princess bubblegum pushed her out her candy bedroom, slamming the peppermint door in her gray skinned face. "You never understand my thoughts", she whispered picking herself up from the dark palace hallway. "I try to talk to you! I try to listen! But it never works you're so stuck in your candy popping head!" she yelled walking away through the dark hall, reaching for the nearest handle she felt against the palace walls. "Oh!", She said opening up to a dim TV lighted room, with a set of bunk beds facing a small purple dresser, and a young pink man laying in-between them on the floor.

"Oh-uh? Hello?" He said fixing himself of the blue carpeted floor. "Wont you come in", he now said revealing his light pink face and tosseled fuchsia wet hair, wearing nothing but plaid green boxers and a pair of gamer headphones.

"I didn't mean to barge in like that, I was just-".

"No problem, I heard you guys screaming at each other all night that's why I put on my headphones", he said jokingly dangling them in the air .

"Oh huh-huh", she laughed walking in to his room; "I've never seen you here around the palace before? I come here all the time to steal the palace's candy apples!" she replied jokingly.

"Yeah I'm kind of a hermit, that's why I picked the smallest room in the palace to hideout while I try to get away from the gumball nobles of my kingdom", he said flopping down on his bean bag.

"Kingdom?"

"Yeah my kingdoms from another dimension, my names gumball, I'm Princess bubblegum's cousin, she lets me crash here sometimes".

"Interesting my names Marceline".

"Nice to meet you", he said yawning, "hey it's getting late I think I'm ganna go to be soon" .

"Mind if I crash", she said taking off her black licorice heels.

"No prob", he said getting up, "I'm ganna grab some cherry pop corn you can take the top bunk I'll take the bottom".

"Cool chizz", she said as he walked out "I need to get of this tight dress", she said pulling her red leather attire over her head, now standing in her under garments, she walked over to the purple dresser that was under the small black TV and grabbed its drawer.

"What are you doing blood girl?"

"What", Marceline said grabbing the dresser drawer.

"Yes, yes I can feel the red running through your capillaries", the dresser spoke now opening it eyes.

"Eww gross", she cried jolting back, "how can you talk, you don't have a mouth?".

"Telepathically, and I can sense your different too, you don't have any form of glucose running through your veins".

"Oh well I'm just sick", she said hopping to trick the dresser into letting her into the clothes.

"Well in that case I can't let you in, I am made from grape licorice and if you infect me gumball will get sick when puts on his clothes".

"Potato flopping chizz!" she yelled flinging her arms why are you so!"

"Naked?" gumball finished returning with red popcorn, filling the room with an intoxicating aroma.

"Uh", she said quickly covering herself with her hands "Your drawer won't let me in, I was actually ganna borrow some pjs".

"Oh that old dresser won't open up for another 5 hrs, he's stubborn when it comes to strangers, locked me out the first time I came in this room", he said picking up a raggedy gray oversized t-shirt. "I know it's not much but at least you'll be covered"

"Thanks ", when she slipped it on she became over whelmed with a sense of heat, "Wow this is warm".

"Yeah I just wore it hope you don't mind".

"No biggy", she said fixing it as it fell just below her underwear, "I'm ganna climb in the top bunk now I'm really drained today", she said climbing up the bunk bed made of chocolates, and slipping under his funnel cake decorate blankets.

"Okay well do you want some popcorn?" he said climbing up onto her bed.

"Sure!" she grabbed a hand full and sucked the life out of its color.

"So tell me" he said sitting criss-crossed next to her while she laid down, "what did you and my cousin gets into a fight about?"

"Oh nothing".

"Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me", he said shaking her .

"Fine", she laughed leaning her head on her hand, "Well, I bought spiked lemonade to use on this boy I like and Princess bubblegum kind of drank some, making her turn into a sex crazed psycho and taking a boys virginity".

"Wow", he mumbled cheeks full of popcorn, "that's intense".

"I know I'm stupid, aren't I?, to think a spell like that wouldn't come with a catch!".

"Hey you're not supposed to agree with me", she said throwing popcorn at him.

"Ah! I'm sorry", he said falling back both now laughing, lying opposite ways on the bed. They both starred at the pink ceiling munching on popcorn that had just fallen all over the place, Marceline got up from under the blanket flopping next to the attractive prince.

" Ya know this is really new to me I've always been the kick butt, rocker chick, tom boy and now I'm a sleazy dressed, ex friend , laying in a bed with a boy , I don't know whats been happening to me lately"

"There's nothing wrong with changing?" He said turning to her.

"I know but it's not ganna change the fact that I'm never ganna marry a prince, and stay forever alone, leaving me the only one left in my bloodline".

"No you won't!".

"Yes I will", she said both facing each other .

"Well if it means anything, I like you, you smell like French fries".

"Thanks I think", she said smiling at him oddly.

"But I'm still just a raggedy old boy, with no respect at least that's was Princess bubblegum says".

"Don't worry about her she can be a bicth sometimes!"

"Yeah", she said looking down sadly as tears started to stream down her face.

"Don't cry", he said rapping his arms around her body her head cradling under his warm neck, smelling his soft cotton candy skin filling her head with endorphins, "you're more beautiful than you could even know".

Her heart skipped a beat in shock that the most handsome guy she had ever smelled was holding her in a bed. She nuzzled her nose on his rosy red cheeks and closed her eyes.

His right hand massaged up and down her back exposing her belly button as he moved her shirt up and down with every stroke.

He purred softy in her ear making her giggle but then after what he realized he was doing he stopped .

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I don't want to take advantage of you, excpecially when you're so sad, it doesn't fell right".

She looked at him for a moment noses touching, "And ruin the most romantic moment in my love-less life, I don't think so", she said their lips uniting for a cherry flavored smooch as their bodies moved in unison rapping in each other.

She rubbed her hands down his abs until she reached his boxers sticking her fingers down the front hole to fell his strawberry penis, and breaking lips to pull both of their under wear off

"Wow you don't waist time?", He said eyes widening in surprise as she sat on top of him , her vagina filling with an electric sensation as his flatulent penis rubbed between her, and his gumballs became to swell immensely

"I want all of you just for the night, will you let me do that?" she whispered reuniting lips as she tongue kissed him , circling her tongue inside his mouth as his hands massaged in-between her thighs.

A string of saliva left his mouth as their lips departed, he flipped her on her back and tongue kissed the nape of her neck her neck, her legs now wrapping around his back.

"Alright then, If were ganna do this right I gatta get you ready first", he licked under the rim of her breast, then flicked his soft tongue on her shriveled up hard nipples, forgetting not finish with a hard suck, then licked one by one down her happy trail, her skin now showing blotches of redness, until he meet her pulsating vagina, her legs now bent spread wide apart

"You don't have to do that", she said looking down at him, "I know guys really don't like to go down"

"Well I'm not a normal guy, I've always wanted see what it taste like", her heart raced even faster as she saw the determination in his eyes his tongue smashed into her forbidden area and she felt his Luke warm saliva glisten her clit, his tongue danced around the inside the rim of her "lips" as he tasted her bitter sweet woman hood

She moaned arching her back as she came close to climaxing, not wanting it to end she climbed on top of bubble gum now pushing him on his back and took one long suck on his bulging, lollipop flavored rod, causing him to pre-ejaculate a little in her mouth

"Mmm", she said licking the rims of her mouth, "it taste like a sweet creamcicle"

"Oh sweet candy, I'm ganna come!"

"No", she said grabbing the rim off his penis, "not yet we have to finish this right", he bite his index finger and arched his back as he felt the impending explosion in his rod

"Okay I'm ready now", he said jumping on her like an animal to finish the deal, she felt his sweltering penis enter her perspiring vagina as his body laid on top of hers. He grabbed the bars behind her, and pushed in and out savagely. Her back arced from the intoxicating pain that filled her inner walls, her vag now rhythmically contracting. Drips of sweat dripped off his body as she grabbed the covers behind her head, not wanting to stop the amazing sensation that flowed through their beings. Their breath quickening with every blow. As the bunk bed rocked back and forth his penis contracted releasing the rest of his sweet flavored dessert.

"Oh gosh", she exhaled both looking at each other flushed, "that was amazing".

"I love you" he said smiling at her.

"Oh!" she said laughing rolling back on top of him, "you just want more!"

"True, my hands need new friends".

"You're telling me!" the purple dresser yelled from the across the room.

"Wow" she said laying her head on his chest "Thank you for that".

"No problem" he said kissing her head "Let's do it again next week, in my home town".

"Of coarse" she smiled clapping off the lights


End file.
